onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger (Ship)
The Jolly Roger'http://www.datgpodcast.abc.com/podcast/a_onceuponatime/OUT_CHAPTER12_S2.mp3 is a ship featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It is owned by Hook and makes its first appearance in the fourth episode of the second season. The '''Jolly Roger is portrayed by the Lady Washington.http://vancityfilming.com/once-upon-a-time-captain-hook-and-cora/ History Before the Curse A woman informs Rumplestiltskin that Milah had been kidnapped by the men that she was with in the pub. Rumplestiltskin goes aboard their ship and begs for Milah back. When the captain, Killian Jones, intends for them to fight for Milah, Rumplestiltskin is too cowardly to pick up the sword, and asks Jones, "Please sir, what am I going to tell my boy?" To which Jones replies, "Try the truth, his father's a coward". Later, on board Killian Jones' pirate ship, Milah shows Rumplestiltskin the magic bean, and throws it to Jones. Rumplestiltskin then confronts Milah about leaving Baelfire. She admits she was the coward, and that she let her misery cloud her judgment. He asks why she was so miserable and she states, “I never loved you!" Rumplestiltskin becomes angry and rips her heart out before he crushes it, thus killing her. Jones says, "You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward!" Rumplestiltskin requests what he came there for, (the magic bean) and Jones refuses to give it to him. Rumplestiltskin, therefore, cuts off Jones' hand. Jones grabs a hook and stabs Rumplestiltskin with it, but it does not kill him. Jones then promises that he will find a way to kill him. Rumplestiltskin smirks, and says, "Well good luck living long enough." William Smee, whom they had taken prisoner to get the magic bean, is released and Jones gives him his life in return to keep the bean. Smee sees this as a downgrade to "eternal life", but Jones reassures him, throwing the bean into the water, and saying that they are all going somewhere where none of them will ever grow old. Smee asks what is such a land, and Jones replies, "Neverland!" After the Curse In the distance, a ship can be seen parting the gloom. On the ship, Cora and Captain Hook sail towards Storybrooke. At the Storybrooke Harbor, Hook is on his ship staring at Storybrooke. When he gets off his ship with Cora, Hook says that this is where they should go their separate ways and that he needs to skin his "crocodile". As he walks away, Cora transports from behind him to in front of him. She says that going into Storybrooke alone is a bad idea. Hook says that they had a deal and to for Cora to get out of his way. Cora states that she is doing him a favor. She asks him how she could transport from one place to another and Hook realizes that there is magic in Storybrooke. Cora says that magic in Storybrooke would make matters a bit more complicated. If Hook chose to go to Mr. Gold, that would empower him. Hook knows what would happen and listens to Cora. They then meet a fisherman who asks them if they need anything. Hook says that they are fine. The fisher states that they have a nice vessel. Cora asks him what vessel is he talking about. Then she magically makes the ship invisible. The fisherman says that that was a "cool trick". He asks if Cora is some sort of magician and Cora turns him into a fish. A smiling Cora approaches Hook and tells him that her daughter has now lost everything. Hook asks Cora about when he will be able to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Cora tells him that she has started on it and brings him down into his ship, where she shows him the "gift" she procured for him. The gift is revealed to be Archie Hopper, who is tied and gagged. She tells Hook that he knows many secrets of Storybrooke and that, "This cricket will chirp." Hook is interrogating the true Dr. Hopper. Hook asks him about the dagger, but Archie claims he knows nothing of it, and Hook believes him. He asks him of Mr. Gold's weakness, but Archie will not tell him, so Hook threatens him with physical violence. Fearing for his life, Archie tells Hook what he may be able to do to get his revenge against Mr. Gold. Belle reads a nautical book and realizes that Hook came to Storybrooke by ship. Meanwhile, William Smee is walking down the street when he runs into Mr. Gold. He uses his magic to pin him to the wall and asks him for his shawl back. William Smee tells him he gave it to Hook. After Mr. Gold calls him a rat, he transforms him into one, who then scurries away. Belle reaches the Storybrooke Dock and notices that a seagull appears to be perched on something invisible. She throws sand on the dock and this reveals the outline of Hook's ship. She walks up the steps of the ship and walks through Cora's spell. While underneath the ship, she hears cries for help. She finds Archie and uses a sword to cut him free. Archie leaves to find Mr. Gold. Belle searches for Baelfire's shawl. The captain appears in the doorway of the cabin Belle is in with the garment. Belle has laid the gun aside, and they both lunge for it but Hook is faster than her. He aims the gun at her forehead. Belle tells Hook that she is not afraid of him, and that she is not leaving without the shawl. Hook claims that keeping Mr. Gold from his son would be doing the boy a favor. Hook then elaborates more on the details of his relationship with Mr. Gold and Milah. He tells her that Milah has come willingly to him, and that Rumplestiltskin has killed her by ripping her heart out before his very eyes. He tells her he would have burnt the shawl, but did not because Milah had made it. He asks her why she is fighting for a man like Mr. Gold, and she says because she still sees good in his heart, and tells Hook that his heart is rotten. She jabs him in the face with a metal pole hanging from the ceiling, grabs the shawl and runs out of the cabin. Belle runs across the deck and is about to escape but Hook has beaten her there, as he knows his own ship very well. He asks for the shawl back, when Mr. Gold appears and begins to attack Hook with his cane amidst pleads from Belle to stop. Mr. Gold continues to assault the ship's captain with his cane. Belle still pleads that Mr. Gold walk away and not hurt him. Hook's remarks about Milah make Mr. Gold want to kill Hook even more, but he satisfies Belle by not killing him and telling Hook he never wants to see him again. Mr. Gold and Belle leave the ship. Mary Margaret, Leroy and David are taken to Hook's ship. As he does not know anything about Cora's plans, Hook agrees to show them what she brought from the Enchanted Forest. He tells them to ask the "bloody Giant" she had shrunk and brought to Storybrooke. Mary Margaret opens the giant's cage and assures him it will be alright. He tells her his name is Anton and asks her if the witch is gone. Soon he realizes that Cora has shrunk him in size. When he sees David, he knocks him down; seemingly recognizing David as someone he once knew. Leroy tries to help, but is soon knocked down, too. Mary Margaret shoots an arrow near Anton to stop his rampage and he leaves, but Anton promises David that he will pay for his evil. Hook sails on his ship to reach New York. When he gets there he stabs Mr. Gold with his hook, but Emma Swan stops him from hurting him further by hitting Hook over the head with a trash can. Mr. Gold is severely injured and Neal, Emma and Henry must get him back to Storybrooke as soon as possible to save his life. Neal tells Emma that this land was not the first stop on his trip to our world, and he can sail the ship. Neal lives up to what he told Emma by sailing this ship alongside Henry. Mr. Gold waits below the ships deck because of his injuries. Emma comes down to see how he is doing, but he could not possibly say yes with poison rushing to his heart. She asks him if Cora and Regina could make him kill them all with the dagger, and he responds with a yes. He tells her that she probably wants him to die not, but she says that he is Henry's grandfather, so they are family now. Later, the ship reaches Storybrooke and Mr. Gold is helped to David's car by Neal, Henry and Ruby. Trivia *The ship is named for the infamous pirate flag. *The ship used to portray the Jolly Roger is the Lady Washington, who was also used to portray the HMS Interceptor in Pirates of the Caribbean. '' *According to Captain Hook, the ''Jolly Roger is made from enchanted wood."Tiny". Once Upon a Time. ABC. Appearances References